1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exhaust nozzles for jet engines. More particularly, this invention relates to fluidic vectoring control for an exhaust nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jet engine includes a compressor providing high-pressure air to a combustor. Fuel and air are mixed within the combustor and ignited, resulting in high-speed exhaust gas that drives the turbine of the jet engine. The exhaust gas exits the jet engine through an exhaust nozzle and generates thrust that propels the aircraft. The exhaust nozzle directs the exhaust gas to optimize thrust produced by the jet engine.
Due to the extreme temperature at which exhaust gases exit through the exhaust nozzle, a layer of cooling air is typically provided to the exhaust nozzle by a plurality of openings within the nozzle liner. The layer of cooling air thermally insulates the surface of the exhaust nozzle from the exhaust gas.
Aircraft movement, such as, for example, about the yaw axis, can be accomplished through various methods and combinations of methods including control surfaces, such as a rudder, and directing exhaust gas. One method of directing exhaust gas is via movement of the exhaust nozzle. The drawback of movement of the exhaust nozzle is that it requires complicated mechanisms and control systems.
Another method of directing exhaust gas utilizes high-pressure bleed air directed along different points of the exhaust nozzle. Unfortunately, such a device typically requires complicated tubing and channeling in order to communicate air to the desired location in the exhaust nozzle.
Thus, there is a need for fluidic vectoring control that is simple, efficient and flexible in its applications to various exhaust nozzles. There is a further need for such a device that allows for quick response time upon actuation.